Shut Up
by Itazuki-no-Hime
Summary: WARNING: SHOTA, BL. Because eventually Ciel has to get a sex drive.


A/N: Because, at one point Ciel is going to get sex drive.

Warning: Shota, BL, and so on and so forth.

* * *

It was a normal day in the Phantomhive mansion. The faint aroma of Sebastian's delicious cooking covered the smell of the useless chef's not so delicious cooking. It crept around the house, pleasantly waking up the senses of the mansion's employees. Down the master hall way the small clangs of the cart Sebastian pushed rattled off the walls. The butler hummed a rather happy melody as he thought about the cat he had played with earlier. It had been so majestic.

He stopped the cart a couple of feet from the door when he noticed something off. The door was creaked open as if someone had peeked in or maybe, he mused, someone had peeked out. Quietly he crept towards the door grabbing some silverware to throw at any unwanted visitors. As he stepped closer the heavy, erratic sounds of his master's voice filled his ears. He raised an eyebrow, ready to step in.

Sebastian glanced through the crack raising the silverware in his clothed fingers. The hand came though as he glanced through the door crack. The blankets had been thrown apart and sitting upon them laying horizontally was his young master. It looked like he had thought if he looked this way he could hear the cart coming and see Sebastian before he came. Or, the demon thought, he could simply just want to put on a show for the butler who was sure to come in.

Ciel Phantomhive allowed his breath to come out in pants, his night gown pulled up to show his excited member. His pale thighs stood out against the covering and his nimble fingers stood out against the pale pink. The fingers traced the member slowly up and down, touching the precum. From what Sebastian could see on his master's expression, he seemed to enraptured. He found himself licking his lips, in a much more predator like matter, than the young boy.

The fingers suddenly stopped as a shudder went through the petite body. Glancing quickly at the door, Sebastian moved back swiftly, Ciel appeared to believe he was running out of time. Sebastian quickly returned to his place. As he wrapped his hand around his cock he quickly and clumsily fisted it. He let out a small moan though it sounded more like mewl to the now red eyed butler. The hand worked faster and Sebastian wanted to click his tongue in disappointment. He was sure from the dazed expression that his young master would prefer a slow, and very pleasurable orgasm.

However, right now it appeared Ciel wanted a swift one as biting his fist and allowing his back to arch he came in his hand. The bended silverware in Sebastian's tight grip were slowly loosened from their death grip as the boy fell back to the bed gasping. Weakly the boy stumbled to the dress stand and took out a handkerchief were he proceeded to clean up his mess.

But Sebastian was no longer there, the butler walked down the hall back to his cart with a blank expression. He heard the door close all the way and relaxed his eyes to the normal color. He went slowly and made sure the rattling of the cart could be heard as he pushed the door open. There was no change on his face as he glanced at his sleeping master, or rather pretending.

"Good morning bocchama." The demon butler stated gently as always. Ciel pretended to awaken and the butler rattled off his menu pretending nothing had just happened. Then he proceeded to undress his young master, as he pulled the shirt over his head swiftly and turned to grab the rest of the clothing Sebastian allowed himself something that he supposed was a smile. To any other person, it appeared to be a predator smirk. His eyes flashed red once more before he turned around and continued with the dressing.

As Sebastian turned Ciel around he licked his lips. It appeared his master was slowly delving into his sexual desires. It was no wonder as the boy was now growing into a fine teenager. He stopped the low chuckle before it came out as he placed the patch over the boy's eyes. Being the "one hell of a butler" he was, Sebastian knew quite well that he should "help" his young master.

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Ciel Phantomhive lay on his bed stubbornly refusing to let the childish groan of frustration escape his throat. Again in his tousled dreams, thankfully not nightmares, he had awoken to be...excited. It disgusted him how his body felt so hot and how his clothes and the bed covers felt dreadfully compact. He was starting to think that nightmares were better.

Furiously he threw the covers back and shivered as his member sprung free. His nightgown slid deliciously over it. Next time he would tell Sebastian that he wanted to wear underpants under his nightgown. With the thought of the demonic butler he shivered. Soon he would appear to bring him his breakfast so time was short. He made his way across the room quickly and cracked open the door.

He glanced down the hall and listened for the rattling sounds but all he heard was silence and all he saw was the hall. Ciel kept it cracked just a little to listen to the sounds of his butler. He quickly returned to the bed and laid sideways. There was no time to be playing around, last time Sebastian had barely given him any time to clean up or calm down. When the demon had dressed him, he could barely keep himself from shivering or getting excited. He had to think, of all things, of his fiancee to calm himself down.

He lifted his nightgown quickly exposing his member to the air. Ciel almost gasped in excitement. He glanced down at the member and had to force himself from just touching it but to instead grab it. There was no time to play around though he was starting to think he needed to make some time. Ciel gripped the member and began to fist himself. However just as his completion was to come the door was pushed open, the old thing creaking. The young boy quickly turned, his neck making a horrible cracking sound. He cursed and grabbed it.

"My, my, bocchama you must really be more careful." Sebastian stated monotonously as he pushed the cart in. The young boy grabbed for the blankets and threw his nightgown over his member, which strangely enough hadn't calmed down. A pulse of excitement shook the pale body at getting caught, it was quickly squished by Ciel's more prideful personality.

"Sebastian...what...get..GET OUT." he yelled holding the blankets to him. He had never felt more embarrassed in front of the butler before. In the past six months that these...urges...had been taking over he had never been caught once. The butler raised his eyebrow.

"Now, now, you must eat breakfast. It's simply unhealthy not to. Oh, oh, are you embarrassed?" he asked reveling in the prideful boy's obviously embarrassed expression.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP. Just get out." Ciel snapped looking away; he didn't see the butler's eyes flash red.

"It's quite natural bocchama, indeed I'm surprised you started so late." Sebastian replied shaking his head at him, it riled Ciel's nerves. It sounded like he was scolding him for eating to many sweets. Not even thinking about how childish it was he threw one of the plush pillows. Of course it came nowhere near the butler.

"I'm going to fire you." He hollered sounding more like a child on a tantrum then an adult firing someone.

"We have a contract remember? Now then bocchama, shall I help with your problem?" the demon asked his voice still even as he glanced at Ciel's "problem" with an arched eyebrow.

"H-h-help?" the boy sputtered from anger or...interest...the butler could actually not tell. He abandoned the cart and stepped towards the bed. The boy backed up swallowing hard.

"Do you not know bocchama? As a butler it is my duty to fulfill your needs. And if your needs are," he stared at the place that seemed to pulse with delight even though the person it belonged to grimaced, "more towards the sensual nature, I would of course be happy to offer my body."

"Don't you dare come here. I don't need your help. I'm perfectly fine." the young master growled out drawing the blankets closer. There was a twinkle in his butler's eyes that was starting to frighten him slightly...and perhaps excite him.

"You can't continue your day if you don't get rid of 'it'. Nor can you take care of it yourself when you are so 'embarrassed' of my intrusion. Seeing how I'm quite willing to fulfill my duties as a butler, I do believe it is in your best interest you use me. Or...are you afraid?" Sebastian knew for a fact those words would rile up his red master, again red from anger or interest he wasn't sure.

"Silence! Fine, you want to be used so much? Take care of it. NOW." Ciel hollered his eyes showing that it had been an order. Sebastian gave him a smile and slowly bit his gloves off as his young master flung the blankets off him.

Ciel watched as his demon slid the jacket off his person. He watched as the gloves and jacket fell onto the side table as the bed dipped under the butler's weight. His stomach tightened in apprehension as his his cock pulsed with excitement. In fact it had gotten to a point that a wet spot now appeared on his nightgown.

"Ah, you appeared to have waited to long." Ciel heard him chuckling as he closed his eyes and looked away. He resisted the urge to rip away and go off on his own but he knew Sebastian was right. He couldn't work this way, and he was to embarrassed about getting caught to do it for himself.

He didn't expect himself to gasp though, when he felt a thumb press the wet spot in gently. Nor did he expect to choke on his own saliva as he felt the thumb slowly circle the spot. He gripped the covers beneath him. The thumb lazily slowly down, pressing down harder the further down it came. It traced the member before slender fingers slid up the clothed cock outlining it.

Unbeknownst to the young master, Sebastian glanced over him with a rakish look. He left his now red eyes on the boy's face. It was red and the pink lips were being bit by pearl like teeth. He pressed a little harder on the tip, pushing the cloth in a little, and the boy opened his mouth gasping. His master was such a lewd child. Suddenly his enjoyment ended as Ciel's eyes flashed open and a hand grabbed his.

"Enough. Just..just...just..grab it and get done with it." the prideful boy yelled using his other hand to yank up the nightgown. Sebastian's amusement perked up again and he fought the growl in his throat. The boy was so eager; he needed to be taught that the best time needed patience.

"Maa,maa, calm down bocchama. Shall I teach you? Its not about how fast you do it but how well." He chuckled and was met with a stubborn glare.

Sebastian took the small hand that held his own and pulled at it so that the boy now sat up and moved him onto his lap. Ciel gave a strangled yell as Sebastian moved so that his back could lay upon the head board. He quickly moved the nightgown over the smooth, lovely legs and over the pink member.

"What are you doing?" he was asked and the butler licked his lips as he leered down at the small teen.

"It makes it easier." he whispered into the boy's ear and Ciel shuddered as he felt his member pulse. A bit of precum slipped down and he gasped when a slender finger caught it halfway before dragging it back up.

The butler began to rest his face in the crook of the young master's neck so that his hot breath covered the boy's neck and parts of his chest. Ciel felt his nipples hardening and his world seemed to spin as Sebastian covered the tip with a thumb and wrapped the rest of the hand around it.

"Look at that, you have such a lovely cock. Its pink and so very honest." the demon whispered into the ear of the boy as he pulled the member down a little and opened his fingers to show Ciel it. Ciel fought back a strangled sob. It felt so incredible but he felt his temper flaring.

But Sebastian knew that the temper wouldn't come out because the boy was enraptured with his own body. He was still a child, still so curious. So he continued to show the boy his member moving it back and forth, left and right as if to admire the handy work all the while rubbing his thumb across the tip. Ciel grabbed onto his pants clad legs as he gasped. He tried to look away at one point but the butler grabbed his head and pulled the member, a tad rougher, closer. Precum slid down the member as he allowed his thumb to stop its ministrations.

"Sebastian...enough...just." He gasped out, he couldn't continue the sentence as the fingers finally wrapped firmly around the member.

"Just showing you your own loveliness. Saa, shall I continue? Aah, I know something that you might like to add to your...own time." Sebastian chuckled and Ciel was about whip his head around and scorn him but was stopped as the other hand not on his member slipped under the nightgown.

"What are yo-?" he stopped yelling half way when he felt a cold finger circle the outside of his nipple. He member pulsed in the butler's fingers as the butler slowly but firmly began to move his hand up and down. He kept his thumb on the tip to stop the flow of the precum from coming out to heavily.

"Ah, they are hard already bocchama." the demon whispered into the young teen's ear. The teen didn't exactly know what he was talking about as his thought process slowly whittled away as a thumb and a forefinger pinched a nipple. It felt so...odd but it caused the excitement in his lower body to grow, coupled with the firm grip on his cock he slowly loosed control.

Sebastian smiled and pinched the nipple harder as he let go of the delightful hardness. Ciel cried out angrily, he had been so close, so close. He was going to kill this demon, he was going to force his demon to finish and then kill him. But Sebastian had other thoughts as he took the hand away from his nipple away. Ciel was really going to kill him now.

Or he was before he felt two cold hands grip his sack and began to move it around. The boy couldn't stop the moans from passing his lips or the gasps that seemed to follow each moan. Sebastian playfully moved his hands fast and before he knew it he had his little master thrusting his hips up into the cool air. He had such delightful reactions.

Emotions ran wildly through the youth and his grip on the pants of his butler tightened. Again, the feeling of closeness came and he wanted it so badly. He wanted to cum, so badly and his lower body showed it as he thrust into the cool air mewling now desperately. The sensations were amazing and he almost felt glad he allowed Sebastian to do this. Almost.

Again the butler refused to allow him to finish and withdrew his hands. Ciel let out an enraged yell and desperately went to grab himself to finish himself off. He let out a cry of frustration as Sebastian grabbed his wrists with one hand stopping him. He didn't want to plead, but he was becoming so horrily desperate. He wanted to cum so badly.

"Sebastian, I'll kill you...I swear on the queen's name I'll k-" he was stopped by a thick, wet muscle sliding into his ear. He gasped shuddering.

"Now, now, I want to show you different ways that will give you much satisfaction bocchama." Sebastian whispered darkly into his ear as his thee fingers slipped into Ciel's mouth. At first the boy was confused and did not know how to react to the fingers in his mouth. However when he heard the request, or rather order, he was about to refuse. However, he glanced down flushed. His body was sweating and so flushed, and so desperate. If this helped bring his climax, what did it matter?

He began to suck on the fingers surprised to find it was slightly erotic. He sucked and licked and coated the fingers with saliva. He was rewarded with nipping at his ear and a tongue sliding down the side of his throat. It felt good instead of disgusting like he thought it would. The demons teeth nipped at the junction on his neck and he shuddered. The fingers slid out of his mouth.

"Hurry I want to..." Ciel trailed off as the wet fingers slid down his stomach and traced over his cock. The hand that was holding his wrist let go and slid between Ciel's legs pulling them apart. An alarm slowly rang in the back of the young master's head but he was so enraptured as the wet fingers slid in between the legs. Suddenly as he felt one finger circle the puckered entrance, he knew what Sebastian was about to do.

However the butler had already grabbed his wrists again. Ciel opened his mouth to protest but a sharp bite and two fingers ruthlessly slid in. He cried out trying to pull away but the fingers mercilessly began to stretch him. This didn't feel good at all, what the hell was Sebastian thinking he wanted to yell. He wanted it to stop.

Sebastian reveled at the cries of his master. It felt so good to hear him in pain, as if a foreshadow for the future, but it was time to make him understand the pleasure one could get from not just the front. He deeply shoved the fingers in and twisted them. The cries paused as if stuck before a keening moan escaped. He almost chuckled as he licked the lovely neck near his mouth.

Ciel threw his hips up, that felt good. He didn't want to stop that, he wanted it to happen again. As if answering him, Sebastian twisted his fingers again. In fact as the fingers began to thrust into him it was aimed at that one place that made Ciel thrust back into those fingers. The feeling of wanting to lose control was coming back. He felt the feeling of completion coming closer as the hand holding his wrists slid down and went back to his neglected nipples. It pinched them and rolled them between two fingers. He was so close; all he needed to do was touch himself on his excited cock. That was all he needed.

So he desperately attempted to grab onto it, but quick fingers caught him. He wanted to yell in anger as it had been the ones that had been thrusting into him. The puckered hole twitched in disappointment Ciel himself cried out. He felt himself coming down from the high.

"That was very naughty bocchama, I didn't say you could touch yourself! That's not part of my lesson." The butler chuckled and Ciel could almost cry, or rather he was crying. He had been so close.

"I think that means you need to be punished." Sebastian continued dumping the boy from his lap. The young master fell forward catching himself on the bed, burying his face in the covers as he desperately wanted to rub himself against the bed until he was completed but his pride wouldn't let him.

"Damn you." was the only reply he could get out. He felt his bottom being lifted though and he pushed himself up to look back at the butler. The demon gave him a predator smile. Ciel swallowed hard, he could actually feel fear creeping into him.

"Now I'll show you what I'm going to do, hmm?" the butler said and Ciel watched in fascination, though he'd never admit, as the butler unzipped his pants. He licked his dry lips as his eyes stared openly. Out had popped a version of his own erected cock only larger and redder and so much scarier looking to the teen.

"Sebastian, stop it." he whispered but it wasn't loud enough nor was it really an order. They both knew that. He felt his legs being spread, he wanted to jump away but he was a smart teen and knew that the tight grip on his thighs could easily keep him in place. He prayed desperately it would be pleasurable, clearly regretting the order he had given his butler earlier.

His prayer was answered as he felt a quick thrust in between his legs. It didn't go in, where he had thought Sebastian was going to thrust instead the hard member of the butler pressed again his hole and his member. He then felt Sebastian gripping his thrusts so it pulled his bottom cheeks closer and gasped. The thrusting was erotic to the young master and he felt his front body falling. Their members slipped against each other creating a slick noise that seemed to echo in Ciel's ears.

Sebastian almost chuckled at the desperate mewls of the young boy under him. Small, pale fingers clawed at the cover as the boy again began to become close to the climax he wanted so desperately. Really the boy couldn't last for long. Though it was so fun teasing him and so pleasurable. He held back a grunt and smirked. He wanted the teasing to last just a tad bit longer.

"NO." Ciel screamed as the thrusting abruptly stopped the hands that had held his hips up dropped and he fell to the bed groaning. He fisted the covers to stop himself from crying. He had never been this angry at his butler until now as he felt the weight of the bed slowly disappear.

He raised his angry eyes, refusing to acknowledge the tears in them as he attempted to glare at his butler. He only caught a glimpse of the black pants as it moved swiftly from the cart across the room and the weight on the bed was back. Ciel moved up to turn and look at him but a hand forced his head back down.

"Now, now bocchama I never said we were finished. We must prepare you or you won't enjoy this very much." Sebastian whispered into his ear as he leaned close to the head he was forcing down. He pulled back and glanced down at the maple syrup server in his grip and at the lovely bottom presented to him. He pulled it up once again and licked his lips.

Ciel was tired of his butler's teasing so when he felt the hand leave his head he attempted to shoot right up and throw the damn demon out. The sudden feel of cool thickness falling between his bottom cheeks and having his hips pulled up once again stopped him. He gasped as it dripped down between the crack. That bastard, what was he doing? He couldn't turn to see clearly but he saw the red eyes and turned back leaning his head down praying again that it would feel good.

His fingers circled the now sticky hole and could breathe again as he knew this feeling. He was not use to it but he knew it. He felt two fingers thrust in with a squelch. He gasped as they expertly found that place and rubbed. He could feel the cries climb out of his throat and echo in the chamber. Ciel sobbed out in pleasure as the smell of his sheets, of his own desire, and maple syrup all mixed deliciously in the air.

The fingers came out with a pop, and he bit back the groan of disappointment, this he was used to. The wet, tongue licking at his hole as two fingers stretched it, he was not use to. Ciel grabbed the sheets and attempted to look between his legs. He saw the red tongue lap up the syrup and excitement grew as he felt his hole twitch. A chuckle came from the demon and the young master moaned loudly.

Sebastian tasted the sweetness of the syrup and the lovely deep pink hole, preparing it. He hadn't planned to go this far but his lewd master was so very tempting. He drew back amused to hear the small groan that had escaped the boy. Bullying him was just so fun, the demon thought, as he gripped the rest of the maple syrup and slid it over his cock. Maybe he would make the child lick the stickiness off, after all the child did have the love for sweets.

"This will hurt." he offhandedly mentioned and before Ciel could reply he thrusted in fully. He knew quite well it probably burned like hell and he could have gone slower but with the maple syrup and saliva as lube he wouldn't tear anything. Besides, he smiled sadistically the pained scream was so lovely it didn't matter to him.

Ciel's bottom burned, he wanted to curse at the butler, to curse at queen, to curse at God, to curse at everything in his pain filled mind could have caused this. His cock had finally stopped pulsing so eagerly and Ciel wanted to crawl away in shame. It hurt, so much and he couldn't stop the sob. He felt his butler's hands lazily grip his cock but it didn't help. The pain wouldn't subside.

It was about time the butler ended it, he believed. And Sebastian withdrew his cock drawing a shuddering groan from the boy before him. He smirked as he pulled all the way to the tip and positioned himself as he fisted the child. The calming hard on began to return to power though from the tiny mewls of the young master he knew it wasn't enough. He thrust back in powerfully.

"Augh." Ciel called out as he felt that spot thrust against. His bottom still burned but the pain, it was mixing so well with the pleasure brought on by the fisting of his cock and the pressing against that spot.

The demon gave him no time to relish in the pleasure but instead steadily thrust into the tight hole before him. He smirked, the boy was going to tear his cock right off with how tight it is but it felt so good so he forgave him. Sebastian quickened his hand and the boy clawed at the bedding. There was no more teasing now, it was time for the real show. His thrusts became rougher and the boy screamed. Who knew his usually quiet and sarcastic master was a screamer?

Ciel could feel himself climbing to his climax again. He felt the tightening in his stomach and his hole twitched tightly around the thick member in him. It felt so good, he would die if it stopped. He didn't attempt to stop the screams of pleasure each time the member filled him. He even attempted to push back. It felt so good when Sebastian roughly thrust against that spot, the spot that made his mind go blank.

"Se-se-bas-...yo-..ba-AH...if...aaaah...y-y-y-ou...stoopp...castrate you.." He trailed off into screams as he shoved back desperately as the hand on his cock now just gripped him. He was afraid that the demon would really stop and leave him this way. His only reply was a chuckle and a bite on his shoulder as the butler leaned over him.

"Now, let's relieve it." Sebastian chuckled into his master's ear using his free hand, and his elbow to steady him, to grip the head and turn it so he could thrust a tongue into it. His other hand gave the member a rough fisting.

"Sebastian." Ciel screamed into the demon's mouth as he felt himself explode, staining the covers below him.

He let out mewling as he felt the strange feeling of another's seed in his behind. They stayed that way with their tongues in each others' mouth. Slowly though, Sebastian pulled back and allowed him to sit back against the head board as Ciel fell forward panting and gasping. The demon licked his lips at the pale, and delightful mess of his master laying before him.

"Shall I cancel today's schedule?" he chuckled smoothly watching as his seed slipped out of the sticky behind.

"....Fine..." when Ciel heard the chuckle he growled, "Shut up and help me."

* * *

Author's Afternotes: FORGIVE ME. This has been bugging me to do for a while. Ahaha. Sorry if it was messy and kind of impromptu. I actually like planning out my storylines but funny enough usually the ones I post hear I don't plan out.


End file.
